Percy isn't THAT blind
by One Fandom Is Not Enough
Summary: People seem to forget that Percy lives in Manhattan. Sure he is a bit busy with demigodly stuff and okay, maybe he isn't the most observant person on the planet...but he isn't exactly going to miss a massive fucking hole in the sky, especially if it has aliens pouring out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy isn't THAT blind**

* * *

**A/N: Hola! I am indeed alive (slightly). And I apologise to those of yous that are waiting for me to update Legion of Chaos - I WILL GET ROUND TO IT.  
**

**I pwomise.**

**Oh, and this is intended to be a oneshot until I get round to updating it...which won't happen until I finish at least 2 of my other stories (which won't happen in forever)...or until I get writers block (which is extraordinarily unlikely).**

**So even if I do update, please don't expect fast updates :)**

**Voila.**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

**Summary: People seem to forget that Percy lives in Manhattan. Sure he is a bit busy with demigodly stuff and okay, maybe he isn't the most observant person on the planet...but he isn't exactly going to miss a massive fucking hole in the sky, especially if it has aliens pouting out of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tony**

It was a pretty normal day for Percy. It was Sunday afternoon and he was on his way over to the Empire State Building to visit Annabeth, who was working on Olympus.

For some reason Percy had had to carry on with his poor education after the wars. He was now 17 and his last year at high school really wasn't doing him any favours. He never even got basic education, what with his dyslexia and ADHD, but his father decided that he should at least try and stay in school for a year.

So he was back to living with his mom in Manhattan and going to Goode High.

A huge bonus to this arrangement was that he was very close to Annabeth. He would often stop by the Empire State Building on his way home from school.

In fact he went round so often the the desk manager had given him a permenant card up the elevator to the 600th floor where Olympus was situated.

_Annabeth _didn't need to stay in high school any longer no sir, she was already working so quickly that Athena herself was finding it difficult to tutor her.

Tonight was the opening of one of the Annabeth-designed areas in new Olympus, the Gods were having a celebration and Annabeth had ensured that demigods were invited as well.

Percy was going along early to help Annabeth sort things out.

She and Percy hadn't communicated that much since the war because seeing each other brought back flashbacks that even Apollo could not wake them from.

So, once the war with Gaia was over, Annabeth had thrown herself into her work, striving to forget and distract herself horrible memories of her experience in Tartarus.

Percy had done much the same with sword training. He practiced, he swam, he trained, he worked tirelessly in hope that he might exhaust himself enough that the nightmares would no longer plague him.

Both regularly forgot to eat and skipped meals until Percy crumpled I'm the arena from a lack of sleep and Annabeth collapsed on her desk from a lack of food.

Their friends became infuriated when they found out what they were doing to themselves.

Percy was furious with Annabeth when he discovered what she had put herself through.

Annabeth was furious with Percy when she found out what _he _had put himself through.

In the end they managed to sort things out and now they kept each other in check. Made sure each other was drinking enough, eating enough and sleeping enough, and they worked their way round the flashbacks with Hazel's help.

Percy hummed as he walked down the street, he remembered just how much they had tried to avoid each other once the final battle was over. That was, until Thalia knocked some sense into their brains (after both of them passed out from exhaustion and lack of sleep) and now they were closer than they'd ever been before.

He glanced up at the Stark Tower as he walked past it. Percy had heard way too much about Tony Stark.

Annabeth greatly admired his work, so he got free lessons from her about him whenever he visited. No seriously though, he could probably recite his entire life story off the top of his head now.

It didn't particularly help that Leo practically _worshiped _him, he probably even had a shrine for him somewhere in the Hephaestus Cabin.

So Percy got a free stream of random facts about Tony Stark wherever he went.

Percy grumbled under his breath about how Tony Stark was an arrogant, rude, girlfriend-distracting moron who was-

Percy was startled from his thoughts by a smash from above him.

He peered upwards in confusion as he tried to work out where it had come from. His hand immediately moved to Riptide in case it was a monster.

Squinting, he could just about make out a figure falling, eagle spread from the penthouse suite of Stark Towers, some 94 floors up.

His eyes widened in alarm and almost subconsciously gave an ear piercing whistle to summon Blackjack, before he realised that he wouldn't get there in time.

Some passers by have him a weird look and a cab pulled up, the driver thinking he had hailed him; that was until they noticed the rapidly-falling-to-his-death figure hurtling towards the ground.

Percy's throat closed up as the shape grew larger and larger, it had neared the 50th floor. Percy had no idea who this person was, he had no clue whether he had been pushed out of the window or he had jumped out voluntarily. He felt his chest become tighter as he realised it could have been a suicide attempt - which, by the looks of things, would be almost definitely successful.

He could hear Blackjack in his head

_Yo boss. How you doin'? How's that Athena girl? And where you at by the way? I can't find you ah- I see you- wait nope, no I don't. I'm guessing you ain't at Camp? Hmm boss I can't find you anyplace in Long Island . Where are you? Is it serious? Do we need to do some saving the world shit? _

Percy tried to ignore the constant stream of rapid-fire thoughts as he knew for certain that Blackjack could not get from Long Island to Stark Towers in the few seconds that it would take that man to reach the ground.

In a flash of scarlet and gold, another object shot out of the smashed open window from which the man had fallen from. It followed him down and Percy saw it latch onto the man as he neared the 20th floor.

It began to interlock over his body, coating him until he was covered in a red and gold suit of metal.

Just before the golden face plate snapped on, Percy managed to recognise the man.

Tony Stark.

Well, think of the the devil, and the devil comes, he thought bemusedly.

Seconds before impact, the now metal clad Toby Stark managed to manoeuvre himself into a standing position, and just before his feet hit the ground, his thrusters started up and he shot back up Stark Towers like a rocket.

The edges of Percy's mouth tilted downwards and nodded so that his expression said 'not bad, not bad'.

"Thank Gods Leo isn't with me right now." He muttered fervently, he could already hear Leo's hysteric fangirl squeal in his head if were to see what Percy just saw.

He squinted upwards to see if he could make out what was going on at the top of the tower. Sadly, he could only just see the blob floating in mid air that was Tony Stark.

"Well...there's something you done see everyday."

He shrugged and was about to turn around to carry on walking to the Empire State Building when he heard Blackjack again.

_Hey boss, you called on me, don't leave me hanging! Where are you? D'you need my help at all? C'mon, answer me boss._

Percy rolled his eyes and replied under his breath.

"Don't worry Blackjack, false alarm. I'm at Stark Towers, I called you because I thought that Mr Arrogant-as-Shit Stark was falling to his death. But don't wor-"

_Stark? I thought you hated the guy._

Percy paused for a second. "Hate is a very strong word. I would just say I dislike the fact that my girlfriend babbles on about him...a lot." He said.

_Ah jealousy, that explains the irrational hate. _Blackjack teased.

Percy growled playfully. "Jealousy? I'm not jealous of anyone! Especially not Stark. Do I look like I'm jealous of him? Do I _sound _like I'm jealous of him-?"

_Yes. _Replied Blackjack promptly. _Anyway do you need me or not?_

Percy smiled as he pictures Blackjack shaking his head in annoyance. "Nah, it all cool, false alarm remember. I'll see y-"

Percy stopped mid sentence, caught off guard by the sight in front of him. He stared at the top of Stark Towers in disbelief.

He blinked four times and opened his eyes, nope, there was definitely still a thick, blue laser beam shooting up into the sky from the roof of Stark Towers.

_Boss?_

_"_One second Blackjack" he murmured.

He watched as the beam stopped suddenly, still directly above Stark Towers.

From where it stopped, the sky began to change slightly. It seemed to distort like an image on the computer that became pixelated.

Blackness seemed to seep out of the tip of the energy beam. It spread out circularly, like it was poisoning the sky.

When it had reached about 400 meters in diameter, the inky blackness stopped spreading, but its edges still rippled like a wave.

Percy waited with baited breath to see what would happen - an event like this didn't just _happen _(he could tell), this was leading up to something.

Something was going to emerge from that hole in the sky and whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pretty.

What was the hole though?

The darkness looked like it could match the Palace of Nyx at first glance. But when Percy looked closely, he could see tiny dots of light shining through.

It looked like- like the night sky.

Like outer space.

He sucked in a breath at the realisation.

His body tensed as he saw some movement from way up in the sky; he was pretty sure that everyone else on the street was frozen in place as well. Then, the hole seemed to explode with shapes moving rapidly out it and streaking across the sky.

The hovering Tony Stark looked up at the hole in the sky in alarm. He then rocketed upwards to attack them.

Percy gulped when he figured out exactly what they were.

"Actually, on second thoughts Blackjack, get the Hades over here as fast as you humanly- pegasusly can."

* * *

Tony was actually quite enjoying his trash talk competition with Loki, until he got thrown out the window that was.

It was rather rude.

Just because he _won _the bullshit game, didn't mean that Loki had to get all touchy and stuff.

He was just a sore loser.

On his way l down, he couldn't hear much other than the air whistling past head. But when he was at about the 50th floor he heard an ear splitting taxi cab whistle.

He didn't have enough time to try and process what this whistle meant.

He looked down at the ever growing closer ground below him and heard a beeping sound as his suit recognised the bracelets he had just put on.

He sighed in relief and as the suit attached itself to him, he discovered that he was close enough to the floor to see the detail on the civilians faces below.

A boy standing on the street particularly caught his attention. He only caught a flash of his messy black hair and sharp cheekbones, but the thing that struck him was his expression.

All the other people on the street were screaming, panicking full on or running away.

However, the only sign that he was panicked or even scared, was the slight widening of his eyes, which might actually have been normal.

The rest of his face was completely stoic, his body might have been tensed but Tony couldn't tell, for all he could tell, the boy was completely relaxed.

He looked scarily like Natasha did when she was seriously panicked or scared: to an outsider, she seemed emotionless and gave absolutely no reaction to whatever the situation was, but if you knew her well enough, you could tell when she was afraid.

Slight changes in her posture, an imperceptibly clenched jaw and very slightly narrowed/widened eyes.

Such small things that were invisible to a stranger.

This boy seemed to panic in the same fashion.

Just before his faceplate snapped on, he made eye constant with the boy. Just as Tony predicted, his stance didn't change at all, but his eyes narrowed just slightly.

He blasted back up his tower to the Penthouse where he knew Loki was gloating about shoving him out a 94th floor window.

His mind wondered briefly back to that boy.

How could a civilian _teenager _could stay so calm when a billionaire was hurtling towards the ground and would most likely die?

He only looked about 17/18, why wasn't freaking out?

Either that dude had played way too many video games...or for some reason people falling from 94 floors up didn't _scare _him or...he had been trained not to react.

Maybe he was a spy. One of them ones that started young, Tony remembered that Natasha had said she started when she was 9.

Tony made a mental note to look him up the on S.H.I.E.L.D database if he ever survived this battle.

His attention was turned back to Loki as he drew level with the smashed window he had been thrown out of.

"And there's one other person you pissed off." He called, gaining Loki's attention. He couldn't resist getting the last word, and his grief for Agent Coulson still fresh in his mind. He held up the shooter on his arm, and held it out on front of him.

"His name is Phil."

He released a huge blast and it threw Loki backwards across the room.

Pepper was going to kill when she found out about the amount of redecorating they would have to do.

Tony was feeling pretty satisfied...until he saw a massive portal open up above his precious tower. His eyes followed the blue beam which opened it down to a different point on the roof where Dr Selvig had some strange metal contraption holding the Tesseract.

Suddenly aliens started to fly out of the portal and Tony's eyes widened in shock as he saw the sheer amount that flooded to sky.

"Right. Army." he said, suddenly remembering what Thor said about a Loki having an army 'not from their world' and Loki mentioning something about an army when he was blowing his trumpet in the penthouse before throwing Tony out.

He shot off into the sky, blasting and blowing up some of the weird alien things, trying to at least slow down the current.

* * *

Percy quickly ran up to a nearby building; after sneaking round the back, he scaled the wall so that he was on the roof.

He whistled sharply again to alert Blackjack of where he was.

His eyes scanned the city as he turned in a full circle, none of the aliens had reached the ground yet.

"Go!" He yelled down at the panicked crowds of civilians bellow. "Get out of here whilst you still can! Go! Quick!"

His eyes spotted a familiar black shape on the horizon.

_So boss...1, 2, 3 or 4?_

"4." He replied, tensing his legs, readying to jump onto him. 1 meant Blackjack would land on the building so that Percy could climb on with him stationary; 2 meant that he would hover in the air and Percy would jump on; 3 meant he would not stop but slowed down when passing Percy and he would leap on; and 4 meant that he would just fly past at normal speed and Percy would grab on and the haul himself up. Percy really didn't have enough time to stop Blackjack's movement, the aliens had passed the tip of Stark Towers.

Blackjack flew past, level with Percy's head height and Percy wrapped his arms round his neck so that he was dangling in the air. He then swung his leg over Blackjack's back so that he was seated on firmly.

They flew upwards and Percy watched several of the alien ships explode due to some of Tony Stark's missiles.

Percy drew Riptide and as the alien ships whizzed past, he simply held it out and it sliced through them, cutting cleanly through their armour.

Whatever the Hades these creatures were, they obviously had no defence against Celestial Bronze.

Well shucks for them then, thought Percy as he twirled his sword to deflect a strange beam of light that had been shot out of one of their gun things.

Blackjack, being the clever pegasus he was, had arrived in armour, suspecting that Percy was in trouble.

He was covered in (but not weighed down by) Celestial Bronze chain-mail. So the light things that were being shot at them simply bounced off him.

Percy however, obviously _wasn't _wearing any armour, the only means of defence he had was Riptide.

_Been a long time since we did anything like this Boss._

Which was true enough, the last actual battle they fought together was actually the Battle of Manhattan - which was quite ironic seeing as they were now fighting once again in the middle of Manhattan.

Percy carried on decapitating the aliens or at least causing enough damage to make their ships to fall apart whilst he tried to think of a battle plan. At the moment the only ally he could seem to find that was capable of fighting back was the metal clad Tony Stark. He couldn't fight this alien invasion with just the two of them.

He winced as one of their light beams grazed past his left arm, burning the skin and destroying his sleeve.

"Wow. Rude." He muttered, trying to ignore the agony in his arm.

Blackjack flew down an alien free street to give Percy enough time to eat some ambrosia to heal his arm.

Every sensible demigod carried ambrosia and/or nectar with them at all times - you never know when a monster would decide to attack you.

Percy felt layers of new skin stretch over his burn. He was lucky that the burn was a very minor one, other wise it would take a long time to heal, even with ambrosia. That would be a huge setback so early on in the fight.

He wrinkled his nose. This was a massive handicap. He had no means of defence.

They had neared the end of the street when Percy cursed himself for being so stupid.

His watch!

His friends had made him an amazing new watch for him after the battle of Gaia, and it transformed into an incredible shield.

He double tapped the watch and it expanded into a large, round shield with an intricate engraving,the right half depicted Camp Half-Blood, the left showed Camp Jupiter,

It was fire proof, courtesy of Leo; bullet proof, advice from Annabeth; animal claw/ teeth proof, helped by Frank; electricity proof, aided by Jason and thoroughly tested by Thalia(who enjoyed it way to much); flying jewels proof, thanks go to Hazel; freaky shadow shit proof, thanks of course go to Nico; magic and charm proof, Hazel and Piper's work...and basically everything proof.

Percy wasn't even sure to what extent it's powers reached, but it was some pretty strong shit.

The metal it was forged from was completely unique. With Leo and Nico's help, Tyson had managed to somehow forge together Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron and Titanium, thus making it basically indestructible.

He flew swiftly into back onto the road and carried on cutting a clear path of destruction in the alien forces, now even more so because he didn't have to protect himself with Riptide all the time and could properly use it as a weapon.

His mind focused once more on the fact that there was no way that he would be able to stop an alien invasion with only Tony Stark as help.

Should he call Hermes? Surely Olympus must have noticed this alien invasion under their noses. But then again their noses were so high in the air that they probably wouldn't notice when the whole of the isle of Manhattan was wiped off the map until they weren't anchored to the Empire State Building. And even then they would probably just look down and say "Oh what a shame, let's move to China."

Percy mentally slapped himself in the face, _focus. _Now was not the time to be ranting about the Gods, now was the time to kill these Godsdamnned aliens and stop them massacring everyone in New York.

He sliced the head off a nearby alien and thrust his sword deep into the underside of a ship, and then twisted it and the ship exploded.

In the corner of his eye Percy saw a black jet flying towards the island.

He watched a figure fly out of it and- wait a second, fly?

That person was definitely flying. But with no ship, no plane, no Pegasus, no nothing.

Percy frowned. Now _that _wasn't normal.

And then he almost laughed, what the Hades was he on about, nothing about this situation was _normal. _

He was fighting an alien invasion on a flying horse with ancient weapons with a billionaire encased in metal.

So, just go with the flow, he thought, watching the man.

He noticed that the man had a hammer, he was holding it out in front of him like it was dragging him along. He also had a red cape fluttering out behind him.

Stupid man, Percy muttered, shaking his head as he narrowly ducked a beam of light, had he never seen The Incredibles? Edna wouldn't be impressed.

It didn't escape his notice that he made a beeline straight to the penthouse of Stark Towers.

That made Percy think, why would he go there?

Maybe there was a person or something powerful that needed tending to. That made sense, Tony Stark wouldn't just jump off a building, someone must have pushed him.

You'd either have to be bat shit insane or inhumanely powerful, or both, to throw Toby Stark out a window, out his _own _window, and think you could get away with it.

One of the alien guns shot down the black jet that the man had flown out of.

Percy grimaced as he saw it crash land in the middle of the destroyed street. That must've hurt.

The man in the red cape had landed on Stark Towers' penthouse.

The door was pried open on the crashed jet and the hatch dropped onto the floor. Out of it walked three people.

From where he was a couple of hundred meters in the air, Percy didn't have the best view of them, but he could see that there was a man in blue with a circular shield, a man in black and a woman in black.

He flew off in a different direction as the three new people weren't doing anything interesting and he had about 27 alien ships tailing him.

He flew low over the Hudson River, glancing back at the horde of flying metal ships and beams of light that came way too close for comfort. Maybe he should try to put his water powers to work.

He turned and started to fly upstream so that all the ships following him were over the river, none of them could catch Blackjack.

He took a deep breath, it might take a lot of his energy. He then nudged Blackjack, who put on a sudden burst of speed, forcing the ships to fly even faster, at their top speed.

He then pulled on Blackjack's mane to halt them into a stop. He turned around and stared at the 35 ships flying straight at him. They were about 100 metres away when Percy lifted his hands slowly and his gut twisted.

A wall of water rose from the river, covering the width of the entire river and 4 meters thick.

The aliens screeched in alarm but they had no way to stop their ships in time. Percy had figured that it would take at least 300 metres for those ships to stop in an emergency, they were traveling too fast to stop any quicker than that.

Percy had made the most of his water abilities and practiced using it as much as sword training. His abilities were now extraordinarily advanced and could do so much more complex things without merely relying on his instincts.

The aliens flew straight into the water wall, they passed through front of the wall like it was normal water, but once they reached the middle they got stuck and the water held them in place.

Once every single one of the ships was firmly lodged into the water wall, Percy dropped his hands and the water collapsed back into the river, dragging the aliens with it.

Percy felt slightly guilty about the mass killing he had just caused, 4 aliens had been on each ship, he just destroyed 150 aliens in one go.

He had no time to ponder it though, he went straight back into the fight.

As he was flying off the river back into the melee, Tony Stark whizzed past him yelling "Who the hell are you kid?"

Percy looked up at him, trying to think of something to say, but he was distracted by something else emerging from the hole in the sky.

Percy gulped at it.

It looked like a flying, metal, non acid spitting _drakon_ covered in aliens.

A drakon was pretty big and Percy still remembered how terrifying the one in the Battle of Manhattan was. And he hadn't even done much to stop it, it had been Clarisse who took on the drakon.

This one could fly and boy, fly it did...straight into any buildings in its path.

Tony Stark muttered something like "Still believing." And shot off to follow the beast.

Percy could have wondered how that could possibly relate to their current situation or who he was talking to, but instead (curse his ADHD) his mind was drawn once again to the man he had seen flying in the red cape.

He was still curious so...

"To Stark Towers Blackjack." He muttered.

* * *

Tony flew down a street, launching missiles and blasts of power at alien ships as he went, cursing every time the guns caught him.

He watched as Natasha, Clint and Steve's jet approached, Natasha started giving him targets.

What took them so long? "What, did you stop for drive through?" He asked sarcastically.

He could literally feel Natasha rolling her eyes at him.

Tony started to give them targets in return. "Imma lay 'em up for you." He muttered.

He turned and into their direction and flew past the jet; it's guns came alive, blasting all the ships following him.

Now, without any aliens deliberately following him, he flew up to scan the area, cursing as he saw Loki shoot Cap and the Assassins out of the air.

He hovered above a large office block, trying to pinpoint where he was needed most.

His eyes came to rest on a strange sight.

A block or so away from where he was, a a large black shape with wings flew gracefully down the street.

He saw a flash if metal and Tony realised that it had a rider who was systematically killing a path through a swarm of aliens.

Tony frowned, there was someone helping them? He used his suit to zoom in on the spectacle.

His jaw dropped as he saw that the black shape was a horse.

A horse.

With wings.

A Pegasus.

Since when did they exist?

And the rider!

It was the messy black haired dude with a stoic reaction to people dying who Tony nearly fell on earlier.

He held a baseball bat that somehow seemed to decapitate the aliens ruthlessly and a huge circular dustbin lid as a shield.

It appeared to be causing plenty of damage, Tony made another mental note to keep a baseball bat handy in case of any further alien invasions.

Tony flew up in his direction, who the hell was he and how did he get a flying horse?

In chainmail?

The Pegasus was wearing metal chainmail! Like the medieval horses wore when charging into battle.

As Tony drew closer to the boy, he could see him watching Clint, Natasha and Steve climb out of the crashed S.H.I.E.L.D jet.

He wrinkled his nose, looking unimpressed, obviously deciding that they weren't worth looking at, and flew off.

Tony blinked and cursed loudly. "What the hell? How the fuck does that horse move so fast?"

He sped off after the Pegasus and the baseball guy.

"Tony..." Crackled Clint's voice over the comms. There was a pause.

"Yes?" Tony muttered, ducking under a large billboard, trying not to loose sight of the flying horse whilst blasting at nearby aliens.

"You feeling alright?" Clint said, slightly warily.

"Just peachy." Tony hissed as an alien ship flew into his back. He twirled around and used his repulsers in his hand to blast it away. "Why?"

There was another pause and Clint cursed loudly and then exclaimed. "Ha take that motherfucker!"

"You were asking oh so kindly about my welfare?" prompted Tony and he took a sharp turn to the left, almost crashing into the open window that was directly in his path by an alien ship thing.

"Mmhh... its just...correct me if- ah! fuck-correct me if I'm wrong...but did you-crap-just say..._horse_?" replied Clint.

* * *

After a brief dispute with Clint about the probability of a teenager on a pegasus helping them kill aliens with a baseball bat, Tony came to the Hudson River and 'screeched' to a halt midair.

His mouth fell open under his faceplate and he whispered "Sweet Jesus, JARVIS am I hallucinating?"

_As far as I can tell sir, your pulse is regular, your sweat production is nothing out of the ordinary considering the amount of exercise you are currently partaking in, your head appears to have no less damage than usual and thus there is nothing to suggest you are hallucinating._

Tony wasn't really paying much attention to JARVIS to be perfectly honest, he was however, staring at the 4 meter thick wall of water rising out of the river. About 35 alien ships were hurtling towards said wall of water.

He could hear them trying to break or swerve away, but unfortunately, the ships didn't have great maneuverability and so smashed straight into the water...and were stuck.

He gasped as the wall suddenly collapsed and took all the alien ships with it back into the water. He flew towards the wreckage in the river and was astounded to find every one of the aliens dead.

He looked up to see the pegasus dude flying off to join the fight again.

Had he raised the water?

What the fuck dude.

"Who the hell are you kid?" he yelled as he sped past him.

The kid merely smiled and opened his mouth to reply and...froze. He stared up at the sky in disbelief and Tony followed his gaze to see an impossibility.

A huge flying ship snake thing the carried hordes of aliens. It was ma-hoosive.

Jesus fuck.

"Are you seeing this Stark?" crackled over the comms line.

He let out a huge breath and muttered, "Seeing, still working on believing."

He took off after the huge flying thing and all thought of baseball wielding teenagers flew from his mind as he saw the monster crash into a huge office block, no doubt killing people.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone's curious as to why Tony can see Blackjack but not Percy's sword and shield, its because he is a legacy of Hephaestus and Athena, but his Godly blood is diluted enough that he can only large things through the Mist. **

**Is this worth continuing?**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	2. Chapter 2: Thor

**A/N: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's the mythological legend based phenomenon that is known as...*drum roll* an update! *gasps all round***

**Hey so...I've taken a liking to this story and so sorry to anyone who is waiting on the Legion of Chaos, but thats on hiatus right now, sincerest apologies (IT IS NOT ABANDONED THOUGH). This story however, I kind of know where I'm going so yeah :)**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

**Summary (Just in case you'd forgotten):**

**People seem to forget that Percy lives in Manhattan. Sure he is a bit busy with demigodly stuff and okay, maybe he isn't the most observant person on the planet...but he isn't exactly going to miss a massive fucking hole in the sky, especially if it has aliens pouting out of it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Did I do a ****disclaimer on the last chapter? I don't think I did. Well, here goes: I, own none of the characters, plots or themes in this fic (seriously you wanna know how many people have done the 'Percy spontaneously joins the avengers' fic? A lot. Its a classic cliché).**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thor**

Percy was well on his way to being exceptionally pissed off with this stupid alien invasion. Sure he enjoyed a battle as much as anyone, but this was ridiculous, right in the middle of Manhattan, right under the God's noses. And fuck those damn laser whatchamacallit guns hurt like a mother.

And there were so many of them! What were they doing here anyway? They didn't really seem to have a purpose, they were just trying to blow things up, kill people and chase the sporadically placed people in spandex who were actually trying to fight back.

And, to make matters worse, he was late to Annabeth's opening in Olympus, she was probably pissed off with him! Hades, the last time he had been late to one of Annabeth's functions, she had been so annoyed at him that he had been barred from Olympus for several days. Percy didn't even know that Annabeth, a demigod was capable of barring people from Olympus! Annabeth was just special.

He was pretty sure that no one in Olympus would bother to look down on New York today so none of them would see the alien invasion, meaning that there was no chance they would believe his excuse that he was fighting these damn robot-y aliens.

Wait surely some of the aliens would see Olympus on their way down form the portal, actually the portal must be above the clouds and thus Olympus.

Why weren't the fucking Gods doing anything? They must be able to see the portal...?

He gritted his teeth together and pushed those thoughts from his mind, he needed to focus on the battle, damn his ADHD. His fingers clutched at Blackjack's shaggy mane as the pegasus took a sharp turn to avoid a battalion of the alien flying ships, he hadn't quite been ready for the swerve though because of his drifting thoughts and so jerked forwards and nearly flipped over Blackjack's head.

He nudged Blackjack, urging him to go faster and slashing wildly at the ships overhead that were shooting at him trying to block the hits with his shield. Now normally, his fighting style was unpredictable and spontaneous - a mix of Greek and Roman and sass, but right now? He was fighting these fucking flying ships that he had no clue what to do with.

He was just glad that Riptide worked on them. If the celestial bronze sword had failed him, he would have been just another useless normal civilian.

Well, a demigod.

So maybe not just another civilian, he was probably attracting the monster alien things to him like that huge magnet in Despicable Me 2. Wait who was the villain in that film? That thin-as-a-stick lady with a lipstick taser was the good one wasn't sh-

Oh fuck- that was a very shatterable window.

CONCENTRATE PERCY.

What was he saying? Oh without Riptide he was a useless normal demigod.

On pegasus.

So maybe not so normal.

And with a massive shield.

And so maybe not so useless.

Right so he had established that everything he had just said (thought?) was incorrect. "Good going Percy." he muttered, flexing his fingers, trying to stop the aching from holding so tightly onto Blackjack's hair.

_Um...you okay boss? _Blackjack was slightly confused.

"Ignore me, where are we going again Blackjack?"

_Stark Towers boss. _

Oh right, yeah he was looking for that dude with a red cape and a hammer. There were screams from below and Percy frowned at the civilians who were _running out of the buildings into the road. _What the Hades were they doing? They were far more likely to get injured if they were exposed out on the road than if they were hidden away in a building.

"Get off the streets! Get inside! Find somewhere safe! Anywhere but the streets!" He screamed at them, skewering some aliens as he went.

They frowned at him. Percy absently wondered what he looked like to them, did it look like he was flying one of those alien ship thingies? The mist was a powerful thing but since the Battle of Manhattan a few years ago it had thinned. He wondered if it was thicker yet.

The man wearing the American flag in spandex holding a circular shield appeared out of no where and started leaping around throwing his shield at things at random intervals. It was surprisingly effective but Percy couldn't help wondering what good having _just _a shield was in an alien invasion. Well it looked like this block was in safe hands for now.

Blackjack flew faster towards the towering new skyscraper that had been the object of Annabeth and Leo's gushing compliments for the past _months _now. He sneered at the massive STARK logo, seriously how bloody self centred was this man. It was all very well being a genius but hmhph _really_?

Besides Percy was sure more interesting than that dick.

And Percy sure was more attractive than that ego-centric twat. Probably more muscular too. Why did Annabeth spend so much time hyping about that _Tony_ when she could be with him.

_Careful boss, you jealousy face is showing._

Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay maybe a little bit and I know Annabeth would never leave me it's just, Blackjack you haven't had her sing compliments and wax poetic about Tony Stark for the last fucking 3 months! Seriously, I don't even know what she's on about half the time! Only Leo can keep up conversation with her I swear they've both joined his fanbase or something. I swear he makes nuclear weapons though? That's not something Annabeth would like."

_Knuckle what now? _Blackjack questioned.

Percy blinked. Sometimes he forgot that Blackjack was in fact, just a Pegasus and had no fucking clue about the modern world. An idea sprung into his head and he tilted his head as they drew closer to the building. "Have you ever seen a movie Blackjack?"

_Moo-vee? What's that? Does it involve donuts?_

Percy grinned consideringly, "It could do. It would be a great learning experience and I think-"

There was a resounding crash and Percy looked down, startled out of his daydreams in which he had an infinite amount of donuts and was watching TV with Annabeth or perhaps where he was trying to smuggle Blackjack into a cinema, back into reality where he was actually fighting an alien invasion.

CONCENTRATE PERCY.

Two figures dressed in a peculiar sort of medieval garb with long cloaks were engaged in combat on the penthouse of Stark Towers and the blond one in red with a hammer had just knocked the 'RK' off the massive STARK logo. Way to go blondie! Yeah break Stark Towers!

_Boss._

Yadayadayadayada, okay he was slightly pissed at Tony Stark for stealing his girlfriend's attention for the past few months, hadn't they already established that?

He looked in interest at the other fighter, he had a green cape and instead of wielding a hammer, he had a spear that glowed with an inhuman energy. His armour was gold and green and a set of...horns (?) were perched on his head in the form of a helmet. Wow seriously, looked like he drew the short straw when they were choosing their armour. Seemingly hearing his slightly offensive thoughts, the man swung around and Percy saw his face.

His features were sharp and angular, but slightly unnatural looking as though the only reason that Percy could see his bone structure so clearly was because of malnutrition or something similar. Percy felt a flash of sympathy for the man, his eyes, though a slightly crazed, startling blue were wide and haunted in a way that reminded Percy uncannily of some of the kids that arrived at camp in worse condition. A maniacal smile tugged at his lips and Percy frowned, he also reminded him of Luke whilst he was being possessed by Kronos.

The madness and those cloudy blue eyes that didn't look so natural on him, especially with his slick black hair and pale skin. It didn't go with his complexion, they couldn't be his natural eyes.

Was he being possessed like Luke had been? Which Titan's colour was this shade of blue? Hang on, it bore a creepy resemblance to the blue energy in his spear. He was being controlled...by his spear?

Somehow, maybe he was too absorbed by his battle, the man didn't notice Percy or Blackjack. He turned back around, swinging his golden spear. His blow was blocked by the handle of the blond's hammer.

"Look at this!" bellowed the blond, right in the other guy's face. Dude, chill, I'm sure he can hear you fine, no need to shout - Hades _I _can hear you and I'm about 20ft away on a flying horse, thought Percy in amusement. "Look around you!" He continued. "You think this madness will end with your rule?"

For a moment the black haired man stopped and looked hard at the other man. His eyes widened and his body relaxed slightly and his eyes flickered, turning a pale green. Percy nearly choked and urged Blackjack closer. It was like the man had regained control of his body like how Luke's eyes flickered back to blue from gold when took over his body from Kronos. "It's too late." the man whispered and Percy felt those words like hit him like bullets, the guilt laden in that tone was s thick that Percy didn't need to know anymore about the situation to know that the man in green and gold had done terrible things.

Things he wasn't responsible for because he was being possessed.

Percy had no idea what to do, it wasn't like he could suddenly just interrupt their touchy-feely-fighty conversation and like give him a hug.

"It's too late to stop it."

They held gazes intensely for a while and the blond gave a tentative smile before smiling with more conviction. "No we can. Together."

Their locked gazes went up in intensity and Percy struggled to work out what relationship the two had. Were they ex-s? Or family perhaps? They reminded Percy eerily of Luke and Annabeth in the Throne Room at the Battle of Manhattan - "Family Luke, you promised."

The blond broke their eye contact and glanced around at the wrecked city and Percy nearly screamed. Blondie's eyes landed on his and widened considerably, but that's not what Percy was annoyed at. You can't just break eye contact like that see- now that Blondie's eyes weren't locked onto the pseudo-Luke-Kronos', they flickered back to a maniacal blue once more and unsheathed a dagger that he had been hiding.

"Blondie, watch out-!" unfortunately, Percy achieved the opposite of what he had hoped to do and instead of enabling blondie to defend himself, he only managed to distract him so that he was looking the wrong way when crazy-pale-possessed thrust the dagger forwards.

The now-possessed-pale-dude sneered at the collapsing blondie as he dropped the hammer. "Sentiment." he spat in disgust, sounding just like Kronos.

Percy was quite impressed as blondie stood back up, leaving the dagger in and twisted the other man, kicking him through the window next them. He then bodily heaved the green caped man and dropped him painfully on the floor. Shit that must hurt.

Percy then saw what was going to happen, a squad of alien ships were zooming towards the tower. Green cape was gonna roll off the ledge and land on a ship. "But we're gonna catch him yeah Blackjack?"

_Of course boss!_

Blondie looked horrified as reindeer-helmet rolled off the side of the building with an insane smile. Percy and Blackjack dived forwards and Percy fisted the thick green cape after sheathing Riptide, holding firmly so that the man dangled below Blackjack. "Not so fast you dick. Blondie, grab his spear will you?"

The blond took a moment to comprehend what was going on, but was only too happy to comply. He yanked the spear out of the green caped man's grasp, who spluttered indignantly and finally regained his bearings.

"Unhand me you foolish mortal! How dare you attack your rightful king! I demand that you-"

"Mortal?" Percy grinned. "Ooh are you a God? I love pissing them off. I've done Greek, Roman and Egyptian. Are you Egyptian? I don't know the Egyptian God's very well-"

"Cease you meaningless babbling you ignorant mortal! Yes I am a God. Your rightful king in fact and so I demand-"

Now Percy felt sorry for the poor sod who's body was being possessed, not the bitch who was possessing him and was quite happy to slam him against the side of the building to shut him up. "There we go. Blackjack..."

They landed on the side of the penthouse and Blondie gaped at him.

"Hai, I couldn't help but notice that he's slightly insane. And that there's an alien invasion on. I'm Percy." Percy smiled serenely as he climbed off Blackjack to check on the now unconscious green and gold man.

Blondie was still staring at him something akin to terror and awe. "That- That's a pegasus."

Percy tilted his head at him. "Are you a God as well?"

He swallowed heavily. "You are a Greek."

Frowning, Percy replied. "...yes."

* * *

Thor had been beginning to despair in knocking any sense into Loki. He wondered what Loki had gone through in his fall from the Bifrost. The moment where Loki let go of his hand had haunted Thor's memories in the past year.

True, the Allfather had just woken up from his Odinsleep but Thor could not believe that Odin had said those words to Loki.

Thor had not seen it at the time but as the scene replayed itself so many times in his nightmares that he had become of the painfully clear hope and desire to prove himself that shone through Loki's words and his face when he was still holding Thor's hand, dangling into the abyss before he fell.

The words had haunted Thor for the past 12 months, making him wonder how much he truly had ignored his brother. Yes his brother. Maybe not by blood, but they had grown up together, they were raised together. They were brothers then, and they should still be now.

What had gone wrong?

Those words were the catalyst to Thor truly opening his mind to how selfish he had been in their childhood.

Those words...they had hurt Thor in way that only made him at more when he realised how much Loki had been hurting. For centuries.

_"I could have done it Father."_ Loki had only wanted to prove himself.

_"I could have done it."_ He had no desire to let the frost giants kill Odin.

_"For you."_ He had wanted to show Odin who he really was.

_"For all of you."_ He had wanted to show Asgard that he wasn't the evil, useless prince that Thor and his friends always teased him for being.

When Odin replied with "No Loki..." and looked at him pityingly, something had died inside Loki something that had been slowly dying for centuries but Thor was to self-centred to see it.

Now Loki was back and something had changed. He was bitter and...different. He wasn't himself. Something had happened to him in his fall through Bifrost. No matter how resentful Loki had been, Thor knew that Loki, his brother, would have _never _led and invasion purely of the purpose of slaughtering people.

He couldn't have changed that much...could he?

Thor swung his hammer desperately, trying to stop Loki's attacks. "Look at this!" He knew that this wasn't the best place to have a heart to heart but he needed to try and convince Loki to stop. "Look around you!" Loki would never try and destroy people's lives, murder and annihilate for fun.

Loki was the reserved, collected, intelligent boy with impeccable manners and a flair for magic that Thor could never have hoped to achieve. Loki would curl up in the library surrounded by books, practicing magic, not lead an army onto Midgard, Thor's precious planet.

This couldn't be Loki.

But Loki's words from before he fell and earlier that day rang in his head, taunting him, mocking that he was living in a fantasy world.

_"I never wanted the throne!"_

Loki _had_ been fueled with so much anger that he had been willing to sen the Destroyer down to Midgard and nearly decimate...Mexico the second(?) just to fulfill his revenge against Thor.

_"I only ever wanted to be your equal."_

Loki had been right at the time, Thor had not been ready for the throne, he had been far too reckless and selfish. But whilst Thor had been blinded by complacency, Loki was blinded by revenge. He needed Loki to realise this.

"You think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor bellowed, trying to snap Loki back to reality.

The sceptre and Mjolnir clashed and Thor locked his gaze onto Loki's softening pale green eyes that Thor had always loved. Loki's voice was a broken whisper and Thor's heart twisted with pain, guilt and hope. "It's too late."

Thor frowned, what did he mean?

"It's too late to stop it."

Thor's lips twitch with a sudden surge of hope, Loki was listening to him! He smiled blindingly and said back. "No, we can."

He watched Loki's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Together." If Thor could convince Loki what he was doing was wrong then he could find out how to close the portal. Then the war would be over pretty quickly and as few civilians as possible injured or hurt! Please Loki.

Listen.

Thor was very much aware of how resentful Loki was and how much right he had to be resentful, Thor had truly been a horrible brother back on Asgard. Ignored him and encouraged his friends to do so as well out of pure jealousy merely over the fact that he couldn't do magic like Loki.

Thor had allowed Sif and the Warriors Three to tease Loki for being weak and unmanly for not sparring with them...because Thor had told Loki that he didn't want him to spar with them, he didn't have time for nerdy weaklings that spent all their time studying.

Thor had actually said that! Frigga, he had been such a spiteful, selfish child.

But this, Thor glanced around the deteriorating city and pursed his lips, this wasn't the product of resentment. This was something else. Something that was not Loki.

His eyes landed on a bizarre sight and they widened as he realised that he was staring at none other than an impressive, black _flying horse._

Thor's brain wasn't working quick enough and he only registered that there was a rider on top of the flying horse when said person yelled, "Blondie, watch out-"

Thor frowned, was the rider yelling at him? His name wasn't- a sharp lance of pain shot through his lower abdomen as he felt a sharp dagger being thrust into him. He doubled over in pain and dropped Mjolnir in his has of pain.

Sentiment." spat Loki in disgust and all of Thor's spontaneous hopes of Loki regaining his sanity were promptly crushed. How dare Loki, do that to him in such a precious moment.

Oh now Thor could see what was happening, Loki had been playing his feelings, striking at him when he was at him most vulnerable, howler he! Thor was trying to mend the broken bridge here and that's how you respond. A wave of anger combined with the heavy feeling of despair and loss flooded into Thor. He let out a furious bellow and shoved Loki through one of friend Stark's windows before lifting him up as high as he could manage and dropping him back onto the floor.

He watched with a small part of him feeling saddened and disappointed but most of him full of satisfaction as Loki's body jerked and all the air was knocked out of his lungs as he crashed onto the floor painfully.

Thor took a few steadying breaths and then his eyes widened in horror as he watched Loki smirk maniacally and roll over the edge of the ledge. He had lost Loki.

He had no idea what to do to bring him back.

Thor was about to close his eyes despairingly when there was a triumphant yell. "Not so fast you dick. Blondie, grab his spear will you?"

Thor gaped as the rider on the Pegasus held onto Loki's long green cape. He was obscure by a large, finely engraved shield on his wrist but Thor could see a very youthful-looking face over the top of the bronze-brown metal.

It took him a second to process the words and he realised that Loki was now dangling almost directly in front of him. HE lunged forwards and yanked the sceptre out of Loki's grasp, startling Loki back into reality.

"Unhand me you foolish mortal! How dare you attack your rightful king! I demand that you-" Loki spluttered indignantly, unsure of what to do without his sceptre, should he just teleport away or would that that that infuriating boy with him?

"Mortal?" The youth grinned lopsidedly. "Ooh are you a God? I love pissing them off. I've done Greek, Roman and Egyptian. Are you Egyptian? I don't know the Egyptian God's very well-"

Thor's throat was suddenly dry. He was certain from the boy's words that he was no ordinary mortal, and by the Pegasus, it wasn't difficult to tell which Pantheon he was from. He was Greek.

"Cease you meaningless babbling you ignorant mortal! Yes I am a God. Your rightful king in fact and so I demand-"

Loki's body was suddenly slammed into the side of Stark Towers and his indignant tirade was abruptly cut off. Thor was distracted though, his eyes roved the horizon and his breath caught as he _actually _looked. Before, he had been so preoccupied with Loki that he had allowed the Mist to dull his senses but now that he was concentrating, he could see the huge, beautiful city on the clouds.

Olympus.

He was trespassing.

Thor gulped, he was aware of how tense the treaty with the Greeks were ever since his sudden appearance in Mexico the Second a year ago. His undiscussed and unauthorised appearance and wreckage had infuriated the Greeks, but they had let it slip...but now?

Holy Heimdall he was in trouble.

What was he going to do?

Only the eldest of the Greek Gods were aware of the Norse Gods' existence and clearly as the boy hadn't recognised him, he was not one of them (Thor had never attended the meetings about the treaty, they had all been orchestrated by Odin, but the eldest Greek Gods knew all of the Norse Gods).

The tales of the Greek Gods were the stuff of legend in Asgard and Thor had been painfully lectured on how powerful but vain they were and if he was to choose Midgard to protect, he must be careful to never cause them any grief.

Thor was panicking.

The Pegasus and the boy landed in front of him, Loki's body slumping between them.

The boy gave a blinding smile and said casually. "Hai, I couldn't help but notice that he's slightly insane. And that there's an alien invasion on. I'm Percy."

Thor was unsure of how to proceed, should he alert the boy of his transgressions? He opened his mouth but unfortunately the first thing that came into his mind slipped out. "That-That's a Pegasus."

The boy, Percy, tilted his head at him in confusion. "Are you a God as well?" The boy was tall, muscular and had messy black hair that suited his tanned skin. His green eyes glimmered with the exhilaration of the battle and now that he was closer Thor could see that his shield depicted two scenes that confused Thor. "Camp Half Blood" and "Camp Jupiter" - wasn't Jupiter Roman?

Thor shook himself and swallowed heavily. "You are a Greek."

Frowning, Percy replied. "...yes."

Thor suddenly bowed low, wincing as he remembered that he had forgotten to remove the dagger. The confirmation of the boy's heritage made it impossible for him not to explain his actions. "My apologies of trespassing on thy empire, I was ignorant to the fact that this was the centre point of the Greek Pantheon now and did not mean to enter the area. I beg for forgiveness for my brother and I as our actions were not deliberate. Ple-"

"Whoa. Wowowow...what?" Percy blinked at him in surprise, clearly not following him. "Who are you?"

Thor gulped, straight to the point, eh? He kneeled down, bowing his head respectfully at the boy. "I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, Lighting, Strength, Healing and tasked with the protection of mankind. I am heir to the throne of Asgard. I did not mean to stray onto Greek territory-"

"Dude, why the Hades are _you _kneeling to _me_? That was a longass title right there, if anything you sound more important than me." Percy looked at him in confusion. "Where is Asgard? It sounds important."

Thor was unsure of what to do and he really needed to remove that dagger it was hurting like Hela. "I am a Norse God, sir. We reside in Asgar-"

"Ah! You're Norse! That makes sense, I haven't met any Norse Gods yet." Percy smiled happily to himself.

There was an awkward pause and the sounds of an almighty crash brought their attention back to the battle.

Suddenly Percy jerked as though snapped out of a trance. "Why the Hades are you still kneeling to me! Go fight! Didn't you say you were 'tasked with the protection of mankind'?" Pause " And don't you still have a dagger in your stomach?""

Thor nodded slowly. "Yes sir I do."

Yet another pause and Percy was muttering in bewilderment. "Why aren't you taking it out? Dude that is a seriously high pain tolerance."

Thor sighed in relief. "I have thy permission?"

Twisting his hand slowly, Percy narrowed his eyes, so lost at this point that he was becoming certain that this was some sort of trick. They were wasting time! Civilians needed helping! "Um...I guess...?"

"Thank you sir." Thor let out a breath, it would have been extremely rude to extract the weapon as he paid his respects to the God. He did not want to disgrace the Asgardians any more than he already had - but to be honest, it couldn't really get much worse. He didn't want to test it though. Thor knew of a Midgardian saying that although he hated to admit it, it was true. _Things are never so bad that they can't get worse._

He pulled out the dagger that Loki had thrust into him carefully and discarded carelessly. He sighed as he felt his wounds begin to heal - Asgardians are man of strong stuff.

Percy began to walk back to his pegasus, "C'mon we got a war to fight y'know!" And then muttered something that sounded confusingly like "And it I don't make it to Olympus before 4pm I may as well go to Los Angeles and walk into Hades myself."

Thor nodded decisively, he needed to protect the midgardians.

Percy turned around before he climbed onto his pegasus. "Make sure you tie up the bad dude. Well, he's not actually that bad. Looked like he was being possessed. What was his name any way?" he mused absently.

"Loki...Odinson sir." Thor pondered whether to say Laufeyson or not, but he firmly believed Loki to be his brother and so Odinson it wa- wait did he just say Loki was being _possessed?_

A small glimmer of hope wormed its way into Thor, maybe he had been right all along.

This _wasn't Loki._

"Ah , so you're brothers."

Before Percy flew off Thor had to ask. "What is thou full name kind sir?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "What is it with you Gods and names? Sans Dionysus you all want to know my name as soon as you meet me? Jackson...My name- I mean my name is Percy Jackson."

"..." Thor frowned. "I am sorry my friend but I do not recall a 'Jack' in the Greek Pantheon?"

Percy let out a short bark of laughter. "Oh of course, you're an old geezer. You say names differently right. Hmm I suppose I'm...Percy Posiedonson then."

A gasp slipped out of Thor's mouth. "You are Perseus Jackson? Son of Poseidon? Saviour of Olympus? Refuser of immortality? Defeater of Kronos? Slayer of-"

"Dude seriously there's a war on. And yes I am now lets go kill some aliens." The large black pegasus kicked off the penthouse, turning Perseus away from Thor so that he could not see his reddening cheeks.

"Don't forget to tie up your brother!"

* * *

**A/N: I love Loki ok so sue me. So we've now met Tony and Thor, which Avenger should we meet next?**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Can I just say that OHMYGODS this fic has gotten the best response ever! I was tempted to leave it even longer to see if I could get 100 reviews on the first chapter alone. Sadly it just wasn't meant to be. But I mean WOW I am so happy right now. Reviews and feedback mean so much to me so I thank all of you reviewers for being so awesome.**

**There were several questions in regards to the fic. **

**Several people criticised my spelling and grammar, for that I apologise, I don't have beta and usually I forget to go over the chapter once I've written it cause I want to post it as soon as possible. **

**Someone asked if I was using plotlines from PJO books or movies - *GASP* WHAT? The books. The books have way better plots and characters and stuff and seriously? I mentioned Leo didn't I, he's not in the movies. Sorry, mini rant over.**

***sniggers* um someone insinuated that the word 'inhumane' was 'strenuous vocabulary' that I might not understand? I'm slightly confused. Do y'all think English isn't my first language or something?**

**I know I have other wip stories but I'm trying to get round to updating them all, sorry for the wait.**

**What does 'kitten' mean? Someone said 'This is so kitten'? *confused fanfic author***

**And here are a few shoutouts to some people who left amazing reviews - PLEZREMOVETHISACCOUNT, ForeverTheShadow, DJpaigeDJ, ww1990ww (as per usual but also as per usual I have no idea what you're on about), Project Phoenix Agent 003, Banaerr, FireEyedFox.**

* * *

**So, thanks if you've read this far, I love you so much.**

**Please don't hesitate to leave a review/comment if you're confused about something or if you're an awesome reader. **

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	3. Chapter 3: Steve

**A/N: Holy buckets this fic has been well received. Nearly 300 reviews for 2 chapters.**

**Yay me :)**

19/07/2016: Quick edit - for some reason my line breaks didn't post

* * *

**Summary: People seem to forget that Percy lives in Manhattan. Sure he is a bit busy with demigodly stuff and okay, maybe he isn't the most observant person on the planet...but he isn't exactly going to miss a massive fucking hole in the sky, especially if it has aliens pouring out of it.**

* * *

**Warnings: Some OOC behaviour, major plot change, implied slash (stony if you squint really hard, it's not major)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers (sadly) and I don't really own much of this plotline either**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Steve**

Steve was confused.

Not to say that wasn't unusual, in fact he was ashamed to say that he was almost permanently in a state of confusion around Tony. His abrupt mood swings and continual deliberately provocative behaviour coupled with the fact that he seemed to speak a different _language _entirely when Bruce was around ensured that Steve rarely knew what he was talking about.

However, Tony had nothing to do with the current situation.

At least...he thought he didn't. Steve frowned as he recalled Tony talking about a horse on the comm link. Actually, come to think of it, that was rather suspicious.

Frowning, Steve contemplated the scene, 'the scene' being a civilian teenager who had clearly climbed onto one of the Chitauri ships and had only a baseball bat to defend himself.

Despite appearing rather defenceless, said teenager appeared to being doing considerable damage to the aliens he encountered. Somehow his ship seemed much more maneuverable than the other ships. And was that a _shield_? Where did he get that from?

And suddenly the teenager was looking at him.

* * *

Percy stared in bemusement at the figure in the corner of his eye that literally was wearing just red, white and blue spandex. Surely the thin material wouldn't give you much protection? He supposed that was why the man had a shield. But he couldn't for the life of him work out why he _only_ had a shield.

As Percy ducked another laser beam thing and thrust Riptide into yet another alien, his eyes locked onto the figure.

Of course, the man didn't seem defenceless. His hand to hand combat was very impressive, but against aliens with long range guns and flying ships, surely none of the would bother getting close to him, thus his close combat skills were pretty much useless...right?

Or not.

Damn these aliens were really dumb.

What even where they? Why were they here? Was this because of that Loki guy? Hmm maybe he should go and check on him, he wasn't exactly sure what Thor had done after he had left.

He probably should have stayed a bit longer and talked to Loki, but Thor was kinda freaking him out. Percy didn't really like all the 'hero worship' stuff.

He shuddered at the thought of the Norse Gods bowing to him and reciting his titles. He fervently hoped that he would never really meet any of the Norse Gods...wait hang on.

Percy cast his mind back to his brief encounter with...Carter. From what he could tell the Egyptians were unaware of the Greeks' existence. Why would the Norse be any different? He had never heard anything about treaties between pantheons-

Percy yelped as his momentary lapse in concentration caused him to miss an attack from above that flung him backwards off Blackjack. He rolled as hit the ground, breathing hard as he struggled for breath. Fighting off an alien, he pushed himself up to standing.

_Holy Poseidon! Boss are you alright?_

Percy glanced at the huge swarm of aliens that he had fallen into. He was in the middle of the road so there was no way he was climbing onto Blackjack without them attacking him too.

_I'm fine, you keep going. Try and raise the alarm in Olympus or Camp Half-Blood or somewhere. _

_But Boss! I'm not leaving you-_

_I'm not getting out of here anytime soon and we really need reinforcements anyway. _

Okay so going back to his earlier thoughts, either these aliens were really dumb...or they were _really_ dumb, Percy thought as he noticed that barely any of the aliens surrounding him were using their laser gun things. Which, by the way, Percy was not complaining about. They _really_ hurt.

Percy wasn't lying about the need for reinforcements though, whilst the aliens didn't seem to know fight, there were more of them than there were ants that one time that he accidently spilled milkshake and forgot about it for a few days. Gods, Paul had been so mad. On the leather sofa as well. This was why Paul didn't trust him with drinks any more.

Percy sighed, deflecting a laser whilst trying to steer him mind onto more useful waters. Namely finding reinforcements.

Wait that spandex dude from earlier. He was a mortal right...maybe? Anyway, maybe he'd be able to bring in the police or something.

* * *

Steve's mind raced, moving on from whatever he had just been thinking about as his body moved on autopilot: blocking and returning blows, ducking laser beams and scanning the area. The fight was spreading rapidly through the streets. It was all very well fighting for _his_ life, but what about the civilians?

There must have been hundreds, maybe thousands of people on the street, defenceless. How could they protected?

"Hey! Stars and stripes!"

Steve blinked, cocking his head in confusion. Tony? Why would he be yelling and not using the comm link?

"Yo! Over here Mr. Star Spangled Banner!"

Okay that didn't sound much like Tony actually. The voice was way too young, he didn't think Tony had ever said 'Yo' in his life. Steve frowned, trying to dispel the confusing mental image of teenage Tony as a rapper and find the source of the voice.

"Hades are you deaf or something? Over _here-"_

The voice was cut off suddenly something and Steve turned sharply in time to see a huge blast as an underground water pipe spontaneously exploded. Hurriedly, he hauled himself onto the ledge of a building, thanking God that he had already cleared the street of people as he watched chitauri battered by the fast moving water.

"Now can you see me?"

Steve started as the faintly exasperated voice came from very close to his left.

He turned and came face to face with the random civilian teenager from earlier.

* * *

To be fair, Percy had not blown up the water pipe _deliberately._ He was in one of those rare moods of thoughtfulness where he realised the inconvenience and expense of blowing up water pipes (it may have something to do with the lecture he received after blowing up the toilets in Hermes Cabin - however Travis' face made it all worth it) and tried to avoid it out of the goodness of his own heart.

Pity it was all for naught, Percy thought sorrowfully as his gut twisted instinctively as the alien attacks got a little too close. It was he was distracted by trying to call Mr Spandex and so didn't suppress the feeling enough. Yup, entirely Mr. Land of Liberty's fault.

He bend his knees slightly, bracing himself in the second before the ground erupted from beneath him in a spectacular spray of water. He commanded it to carry him up onto a nearby ledge where he watched from his perch with a detached sort of interest at the devastating effects on the aliens.

Nice, It seemed quite effective. Note to self - be near water pipes in future alien invasions. Or bodies of water actually, they wouldn't cause such an expense and thus there would be no lecture. Win-win situation.

Percy caught a glimpse of blue to his right and smelt the distinctive smell of justice. Of course, Mr Lawful was conveniently very close to him. He capped Riptide and double tapped his shield to make it diminish.

"Now can you see me?"

The poor man looked so alarmed that he nearly fell off the roof. Honestly, this guy was in the middle of a fight why was he so easily spooked. Although, Percy admitted he usually wasn't a fixture in most alien invasions (at least, not as fair as he _knew_) so he could be forgiven for being surprised to see a teenager casually sitting on the ledge that he was on.

He floundered for a moment before giving Percy a brief nod that seemed more to centre himself than answer his question, but he'd take it anyway.

"Good, so, the thing is, we kind of need reinforcements."

Mr American Poster Boy's brows drew together after hearing Percy speak as if he was trying to find the hidden meaning behind the words. Percy rolled his eyes and tried not to scream with frustration. Gods, how slow were these people? Like, hel_lo_ there is a life threatening battle happening here whilst you're just standing here 1) Yelling at your kicked puppy adopted brother 2) Looking into the depths of Percy's soul to try and find the omens in his words.

The somehow-still-perfectly-styled blonde hair bounced as Mr Awkward Adonis nodded decisively - the action conved much more confidence than his facial expression. "Right, reinforcements." He agreed slowly.

Was this how Annabeth felt whenever she was trying to deal with Percy's lack of brain cells? He really felt for her. Especially because when Jason was around their combined IQ seemed to halve. Annabeth didn't appreciate how lit their banter was. Speaking of Annabeth, he really needed to wrap this up soon if he didn't want to die.

"Hey, do you know the time?"

The blue eyes narrowed, before glancing down at his wrist. He then obviously realised that he was not wearing a watch and flushed slightly.

Percy watched in fascination as his next actions were to bring his hand up and...poke his ear? This dude had to be on some crazy drugs, thought Percy in amazement as he then proceeded to ask to the empty air in front of them.

"Come in. Can anyone tell me the time?"

How had this guy survived this battle so far?

* * *

Steve stared uncomprehendingly at the teenager sat unconcernedly next to him as water swirled below them, dragging chitauri along. How was he so calm? He absently twirled a ballpoint pen in one hand, there was no huge metal shield that Steve thought he saw him holding earlier.

It then occurred to him that the boy had asked him a question. Steve nodded uncertainly as he tried to recall what the question had been.

"Good, so, the thing is, we kind of need reinforcements." The boy looked up at him and Steve studied his face carefully. He was tanned in a way that could only be natural but if he looked closely he could see faint white traces that looked like...scars.

Steve swallowed hard. The boy, despite being clearly muscled under his clothes, was also thinner than one would expect. In addition, even though outwardly he appeared to be relaxed, his body was tense and ready to move in an instant.

He may be young but this clearly wasn't his first battle. Steve recognised a soldier when he saw one.

Forcefully his took his mind back to the question, nodding in answer. "Right, reinforcements." The boy was right, some form of reinforcements could turn the tables in their favour and give them a window to get the civilians to a safer place. But why did the boy think that Steve had reinforcements? If Steve had, he would have called upon them ages ago.

Randomly, the lad, who had rolled his eyes then asked "Hey, do you know the time?".

What does that have to do with anything? Steve narrowed his eyes. Was this a trick? Was he trying to distract him? Who was this boy?

Actually, come to think of it, it would be quite useful to know the time. He glanced at his wrist and cursed internally (and by cursed he means he said 'damn') - he'd taken his watch off before putting on the suit and forgotten to put it back on.

He flushed as he met the teenager's unimpressed stare. Dear God, he probably looked like an idiot.

Steve reached up to check that his earbud was still in place and then asked onto the comm link, "Come in. Can anyone tell me the time?"

He diverted his eyes away from the incredulous mildly concerned gaze of the youth in front of him. Did this boy seriously not know what he was doing? He thought spy type things were popular in the younger generation.

_Capsicle! You're alive!_

_Mr Rogers, the time is currently 15:30 Eastern Daylight Time._

"Thank you JARVIS." Steve said, ignoring Tony's chatter. He then addressed the youth who was looking at him in no less confusion or incredulity, "It's 15:30."

The green eyed boy's apprehensive expression remained momentarily before it gave way to something akin to panic. "15:30! Only half an hour. _Shit_-"

"Language."

They both paused and the boy blinked several times whilst Steve felt his blush return with vengeance. Had he really just said that? Heavens above, he really had just said that. Please forget that and move on..

Steve coughed awkwardly and said gruffly "Reinforcements." Please forget that and move on. Please.

The boy seemed to be in an agreeable mood as after several moments of peering gingerly at Steve he responded. "Yeah. I was thinking it would be great to tell the police or something. They might be able to do something or at least help. Maybe. I don't know. It was just an idea."

The police! Of course, why hadn't Steve thought of that? "That's a good idea son. But why are you telling me and not calling them?"

The boy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You see I would, but I don't have a phone."

Steve did a double take. "You don't have a phone?"

He had been under the impression that every person in this age had a phone or communications device of some description. And from what he garnered from Tony, teenagers were especially attached to them. Dang it! Was Tony feeding him lies again?

"Nope. Nada. Zilch. Nothing." The boy huffed, Steve couldn't tell whether it was in annoyance or amusement though. "I'm very glad that we cleared that up. Now, the police?"

"Yeah, we should let them know." Steve wasn't sure how he was going to do that. He'd have to ask Tony to ask JARVIS on the comm link for where the police were.

The boy raised his eyebrows and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "So...are you going to call them?"

"Oh, no, I don't have a phone."

"_You don't have a phone?" _The boy parroted his earlier words back at him with an expression of mock horror and then sighed longsufferingly. "This conversation has been a train wreck from start to finish."

* * *

Percy couldn't help but wonder whether this man/epitome of excellence had any idea what was happening. As good as his fighting was, socially he just seemed confused.

The bewilderment was etched on his face. "You don't have a phone?"

"Nope. Nada. Zilch. Nothing." Percy huffed, he really needed to get to Olympus. He was supposed to be there half an hour ago, now there was only 30 minutes until Annabeth opened the area and Gods, if Percy wasn't there for that...he wouldn't be around - generally - much longer. "I'm very glad that we cleared that up. Now, the police?"

"Yeah, we should let them know,"

Genuinely, this man needed help. Did he not understand how a conversation worked? Had he not quite grasped the concept of talking? Percy had basically told him to call the police and he had done nothing. How does Annabeth deal with this all the time, Hades, it's exhausting. What would Annabeth do? (probably sigh resignedly and then give up) WHAT WOULD BATMAN DO? Sadly, shouting 'I'm Batman' would only escalate the confusion in the current situation and so wasn't that applicable.

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. "So...are you going to call them?"

Mr Land of Opportunity had the gall to look amused at Percy's words. "Oh, no, I don't have a phone?"

Seriously what the Tartarus? "_You don't have a phone?"_ He expects Percy to have a phone but doesn't posses one himself? He gave a sigh akin to one Chiron would give every time they found Nico and Will in a compromising situation or Leo blew up a cabin (weirdly, they were both a regular occurrence)."This conversation has been a train wreck from start to finish."

Percy just needed to move on with his life. He pushed himself to his feet, twisting his gut so that most of the water on the street subsided. "Right so whatever. If you do see the police around, tell them to get people off the streets. Maybe build a perimeter or something to contain the fight at like 39th street."

Percy paused, internally screaming as he saw the blank face in front of him. "Or don't. Do what you want. Live your own life."

He cast one last glance at the uncomprehending face of America's-finest-spandex-wearing-alien-fighter and dived into the water willing it to carry him away, glad to leave the most awkward and useless conversation he had ever had, behind.

* * *

Steve knew he should probably respond, the young man looked like he was going to explode with frustration. He had been given some very good advice - a perimeter of policemen would be their best hope at containing the fight. But this only further cemented the idea that the boy had fought before. He knew tactics too, he must have partaken in some form of war.

Steve couldn't get over this - how young was this boy? He didn't even look 18, surely he couldn't have fought in a war? Yet he clearly had. There were memories of pain written into his skin and he fought and thought in a way that only experience can teach you. No doubt his story was a tragic one.

"Or don't. Do what you want. Live your own life." With these careless words of enduring wisdom, Steve watched in horror as he promptly launched himself into the street.

"Son! That's not safe!"

But he was already gone.

Steve hoped he was okay and hadn't just killed himself.

* * *

**A/N: I know that the next most popular choice was Natasha but it would make more sense to the plot for it to be Bruce (or Clint) next as Natasha essentially ends the fight. **

**And **_**hypothetically **_**speaking (purely hypothetical here), if another demigod was to join the fight...who would you want it to be?**

* * *

**Reviews**

Ok so shout out to ** .me** for the 100th review and **SwordOfTheGods** for the 200th review (do you even appreciate how long it took me to work that out?).

Also shoutouts to **Silmarwen ****Losshelin**, **Username1576**, **jody black, Vitaliciouscreations **(I read your entire review [several times actually] I love long reviews also)and** Martuki7 **for seriously fantabulous reviews that made me happy I had written this story.

Thanks also to people who answered my question (or tried) about the meaning of 'kitten' (the general consensus was that it means cute/awesome [or somewhere inbetween]).

Those people who showed the fic to their parents...wow. I'm not really sure how to take that I suppose I'm flattered that you think my writing is that good.

**Q: Thor's behaviour…?**

A: Yeah, sorry, Thor's a bit OOC but that's how I like to imagine him

**Q: Is Thor a real God or an alien?**

A: Thor is an alien, Percy will find this out and some point (and I can assure you his reaction will be great).

**Q: Am I British?**

A: Okay ngl I had no idea you could like tell from my writing style but yes, **Calliope Kvansnir**, I am British

**Q: Does Tony have Godly blood?**

A: Tony is a legacy as aforementioned of Athena and Hephaestus (but yes it is diluted)

**Q: Why couldn't Tony see the shield as it is partly titanium?**

A: That's...actually a very good question. The honest answer is that I didn't think of that and I may or may not need to rewrite that chapter...shhh

**Q: ****Am I planning on having Percy and his friends meet other marvel characters like the Guardians of The Galaxy?**

A: Definitely not in this fanfic, but if I can ever get myself together I might do a sequel with other sets of characters. This fic is still set during Avengers Assemble so War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch and so and so forth will not be in this fic.

**Q: Can a demigod watch TV?**

A: Well, yes they could but I think it would attract monsters to them

**Q: Wouldn't Norse Gods be more hostile towards Greek and Roman Gods?**

A: Well, most would e. , but in my head, Thor would not.

**Q: Will there be any more demigods joining the fight?**

A: I can't tell you that! You'll just have to wait and see (apologies if you have to wait like...years for me to update)

**Q: How many chapters will this fic be?**

A: I can't give you a definite answer but most likely seven chapters (each avenger plus Loki) with an omake of the aftermath (if I'm feeling particularly inspired I may write another chapter but it's unlikely).

**Q: Would Percy not be a God of heroes at this point, couldn't he be using a loophole to interact with demigods and stuff?**

A: True I suppose but I probably won't explore that much in this fic (key word: probably)

**Q: Doesn't Percy have ADD not ADHD, meaning that he cannot sit still not that he can't focus?**

A: Yup you are completely right but I feel like it would just be Percy's personality to think like that. Ok maybe him thinking about sneaking Blackjack into a movie theater in the middle of a war zone is a bit much, I conceed, but I do feel that Percy would get easily distracted.

**Q: Have I already planned the basic plot?**

A: Yes but honestly this fic is not much plot, more *Percy, meet the Avengers, Avengers, meet Percy*.

**Q: Can Celestial Bronze cut the Hulk?**

A: Ooh tricky question. I'll address that when I write Bruce's chapter (hopefully I'll have an answer by then XD)

**Q: Will S.H.I.E.L.D find out about the existence of demigods really easily?**

A: Nope, I'm not gonna make it easy for S.H.I.E.L.D. They may notice some discrepancies but they definitely won't find anything very concrete unless one of the demigods is feeling rather forthcoming.

**Q: Wouldn't Percy be older than 17 by this point?**

A: Hmm...most likely...shhhh

**That was a **_**lot**_** of Q&amp;As **_*There wouldn't be so many if you updated more than once a year*_ **shhhh, my conscience needs to shut up.**

**Anyhow, thanks for your time. **

**Reviews are always appreciated (although no flames please).**

≈**Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


End file.
